Some things happen when we least expected it
by NeverGuessWhoIAm
Summary: There are things in life that happens when you didn't expect it. There are somethings that can change your life. There are Choices that can confuse you. There are also the things that you can't have no matter how much you want it. There are things that are simply, simply difficult. But if everything goes the way we wanted, where's the thrill?


Yuma sighed as he looked at the School in front of him, transferring, again, to another School. But this time he was happy, at the least. He could Finally see his old childhood friend. The School was /quite/ smaller than his past schools, It looked like every other school that you would see, A White building and Filled with Plants.

He Felt his phone vibrating inside his pocket. _Who is it now_? he asked himself, annoyed, getting his cellphone. Thinking that it was one of the Stalker-like fangirls from his past schools, asking him where he is studying at now or when is he visiting them. He checked the message, to his surprise it was his old childhood friend that messaged him.

"Hey Yuma! I saw the Classes earlier and You're in the same class as me! Our room is at Room ***, talk to you later! -Yukari"

Just reading her text made Yuma's heart skipped a beat, He quickly put his phone back inside his pocket and ran to the room Yukari was saying. As He finally found the room, He took a deep breath and opened it. Meeting a pair of Blue eyes in the process.

"New Student...?" The girl asked, tilting her head. she has Pink hair with braids on the front. She's wearing a Black elbow sleeve cold shoulder circle top with a Black shoulder-less top on top. A Pink pleated skirt a Black thigh high on her right leg,Black knee high w/white stripes on left leg,White shin boots that with a pink belt, Black leg garter on her left leg.

"Ugh...yeah..." He replied, the girl nodded in response and walked passed through him.

_weird..._ he thought as he followed the girl with his eyes.

"Yuma!" Someone called out, getting his attention, He met a pair of purple eyes. "I finally got to see you again after..." she stopped and started to count with her hands, making Yuma amused.

"11" Yuma simply said.

"11 Years!" She repeated, acting like she was the one who counted the years they were apart.

They soon sat down next to each other and talked about things like they used to talked.

"Yukari..." a soft voice called out, Yuma turned as saw the one who was calling his friend. _It's the girl from earlier..._ he thought. "You're the new student, right?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Yukari exclaimed "Yuma! This is My Friend Aria! She was my first friend here!" she proudly said pointing at Aria "Aria, this is my friend Yuma! the one that I kept on talking about!" she added, pointing at Yuma

"Ah, Nice to meet you" Aria smiled, before even uttering another word their teacher walked in.

"Go back to your seats." Their Sensei said "My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, but you can call me 'Kiyoteru-sensei' " He introduced himself.

Everyone went back to their seats and they started to study. The time flew by quickly, well, it was for Yuma, who was staring at Yukari the whole time. It was now the dismissal time and they were about to go home.

"Yuma!" Yukari called "Do you still live there?" She asked

"Ugh..Yeah?" He answered,confused.

"GREAT!" Yukari exclaimed "Can you take Aria home?" she asked

"huh? Why?" He asked

"Well, I'm worried about her and I live at the opposite way" She replied while pouting. _Typical Yukari..._ Yuma thought

"Yu-Yukari..." Aria's soft voice called out "I really don't need anyone to accompany me...seriously..." She said

"NO! You are going home with him!" Yukari demanded, her hands on her hips

"b-but..." Aria tried to answer but was cut off by Yukari

"No Buts!" she half yelled, then laughed, Aria sighed in defeat

"Alright...alright" Yuma sighed with a smile "Aria, you do know you can't win an argument with Mommy Yukari" yuma teased, making Yukari playfully slap him in the arm.

Aria, who was watching their childishness, let out a small giggle, which made Yukari glomp her while half yelling "Cute Cute, You're so cuteeeeeeee!" While Aria was fighting the glomp to breath.

"Now,now Yukari" Yuma said "You might Kill this Pinkette here" Yuma said, pointing at Aria.

"Oh!" Yukari exclaimed "I'm sorry~" She said as she let go of Aria

"I'm fine" Aria assured

"We better be going now!" Yukari said

The three chatted as they made their way to their way to the gate, They bid their farewells and Yuma and Aria started to walk with the Awkward Silence.

"I'm sorry" Aria said, looking at the ground

"huh? Why?" Yuma asked, confused.

"I was in the middle of your bond with Yukari..." She reasoned

"No, It's nothing!" He replied

"You like her don't you?" She said, looking at him

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"She acts like a mom." Aria said faintly giggling

"Is that bad?" Yuma asked

"Not really," She replied "But she's too much of a worrier..." she said "Because of my clumsiness that's why she's always worried..." She added with sad eyes

"Nah, She was like that ever since" Yuma said, attempting to make the girl feel better

"Well I think I like that part of her" she said, giggling. Making Yuma stare at her and laugh

"We both do." He stated,smiling.

"Well, I think it's a good thing that we get along..." She said "I think..." she added

"Well, we are getting along." Yuma said with a smile

* * *

Hello Everyone! I'm making this story even thought I still have another story going on but this has been on my mind for MONTHS! So how's the start? Is it bad or is it good?

Anyways, Here are some advice for this story:

1. ALWAYS read the Author's note, It might help you understand the situation or something.

2. DO NOT question me about the plot of the story, you need to read it for yourself ;)

3. PLEASE, DO NOT ask for spoilers or something, it might ruin the story.

4. PLEASE, do not bash my Pairings.

5. PLEASE be open minded throughout the story.

I think that's all? oh well, I'll just add some more if I remember stuffs~

Bye Now~


End file.
